El otro lado de la historia
by strange blue rose
Summary: Luego de high school musical 2 todos estan en la fiesta en la piscina, excepto dos personas. Troy sigue a Sharpay pero no sabe lo que pasará despues, fic un poco triste pero que revela la verdad sobre lo que Sharpay siente por Troy. TroyPay ForEver!


Triste, así se veía aquella noche. No entendía porque yo no estaba bailando con Gabriella y ella tomando agua importada en una copa rosa.

Todos estaban celebrando el triunfo de Ryan, inclusos sus padres, Fulton, y obviamente todo el personal.

Me acerque lentamente, por los brillos en toda la ropa y ese cabello liso y rubio pude distinguir al momento que era ella.

Estaba ahí, sentada sobre un árbol que parecía estar hecho a su medida, encajaba perfectamente sobre el tronco y miraba hacia la luna. Era una perfecta pintura.

Creo que no se percató de mi presencia, ya que no mostraba una señal de saber que yo estaba ahí, algo inevitable me hizo sentarme a su lado. Era algo incomodo, no sabia como podría estar sobre ese árbol inmundo sin la importancia de romperse una uña o algo por el estilo.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto con algo de frialdad.

-Vine a dar un paseo…-no sabia si debía irme o quedarme ahí-y bueno, te encontré aquí.

-Pues, déjame sola- Aun miraba la luna y seguía con ese tono cortante.

-Sharpay, que te pasa?- en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Tomo un gran suspiro y dijo:

-Troy-ya había cambiado su tono a uno mas dulce- estas…libre.- Y se fue.

No podía asumirle el peso a esas palabras, así que la seguí. No me había percatado de lo grande de Lava Springs, creo que recorrí todo el campo de golf antes de encontrarla. Estaba ahí, sobre la piscina, justo donde estuvo Gabriella esperándome en una cita, irónicamente porque yo estaba con Sharpay.

-Que significa libre?- le grite desde abajo por si me escuchaba.

No respondía, así que tuve que subir, lo extraño era que no me miraba…y raramente me dolia que no lo hiciera.

Llegue arriba y me puse a su lado, sabia que algo andaba mal, pero no sabia si quería saber lo que era.

-Yo…te dejo en paz Troy- dijo mientras apretaba su puño.-No era lo que querías, que no te siguiera, que no me entrometiera entre ti y ella, NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIAS?- Gritó desesperadamente.

Que estaba diciendo, acaso ya no me seguiría? Bueno era obvio, eso había dicho. Pero…siempre había querido que me dejara en paz, pero ahora…no sabía si quería alejarme de ella.

-Sharpay…yo…-en realidad no sabia que decir, aun no sabía si era verdad.

-No Troy, es mi tiempo de hablar. Yo siempre te ame y tu nunca te fijaste en mi, nadie quiere a la princesa del hielo, la que no tiene sentimientos, la fría, tu y todos esos basquetbolistas me insultaban y acaso se preguntaban como me sentía yo? Acaso no se daban cuenta de lo que me causaba? Por eso yo era así, por culpa de ustedes. Me insultaron y hablaron tantas cosas malas de mí, que a final de cuentas me convertí en lo que decían. No tenía amigos, solo a Ryan. Lo único que tenia era el teatro, y bueno…a ti. Pero ese año llego ella, primero me robo algo en lo que yo me podía expresar totalmente y algo que era mío, que era el teatro. Y luego me quito lo que mas amaba, a ti. Ahora vez mi versión de la historia, no? Claro, por ti nunca tuve una amiga de verdad. Nadie me invitaba a un cumpleaños sino fuera por el regalo que le llevaría, o Ryan. Nunca se había revelado y ahora me doy cuenta de todo el daño que le provoque.-

Estaba pasmado, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Ella había sido la más afectada en todo esto y yo era uno de los principales culpable.

-Bueno, yo…tu nunca dijiste nada!- fue lo primero que atine a decir en un tono no muy amable.

-Y que podría haber dicho? Dejen de molestarme? Tu crees que me hubieran hecho caso? Lo dudo completamente. Es que nadie puede compararse con el basquetbolista innato. Pensé que eras diferente Troy, que solo te dejabas llevar por ellos pero me doy cuenta que no. Tu también me decías malas cosas! Ahora…tu solo eres un empleado para mi.- decía esas cosas como si yo ya no le importaba.-

-Pero Sharpay! Yo nunca me había dado cuenta del daño que te provocaba. Me hubieras contado y podríamos haber recuperado tu dignidad.- dije muy despacio, apenas tenia la certeza de hablar.-

-¿Dignidad? JAJA, por favor! Tú no me vengas a hablar de dignidad. ¿El que dejo a sus amigos por unos de dos metros?, El que paso todo el verano con migo solo para recibir esa beca universitaria? No Troy, tú no eres apto para venir a aconsejarme sobre dignidad. Yo te olvide Troy, TE OLVIDE BOLTON.- Al decir esto me miro al fin, su rostro estaba rojo y lleno de lágrimas. En verdad me había dolido lo que acababa de decir.-

Esto no estaba pasando, ¿ella ya no me amaba? Ahora me doy cuenta de todo el daño que le hice, de todo lo que la hice sufrir, que todas sus desdichas fueron en parte mi culpa, que aunque todos la vieran a ella como la malvada yo lo era, ella solo se refugiaba en esa imagen de frialdad e ironismo solo porque era rechazada por nosotros. También tenía razón en lo del club de teatro, actuar era su vida y en lo único que podía expresarse libremente. Era algo en lo que era reconocida por lo que ella es en verdad, no por las cosas que le compran sus padres, no por la ropa que compra con la tarjeta de sus padres, no por su auto rosa que le regaló su padre, no por el dinero de sus padres. Y nosotros llegamos haciendo una audición fuera del tiempo, ganamos el papel protagónico aunque nos presentamos tarde, ¿y el esfuerzo de ella? Estuvo todo el año cantando y combinando coreografías, la mayoría de los artefactos del club eran donados por ella, sinceramente ella era la dueña del club de teatro, y llegamos nosotros a quitárselo.

Y yo, era cierto que desde el jardín de infantes que ella me amaba pero ¿que podía hacer yo si no la quería? Pero ella siempre estaba a mi lado, me fue a ver a todos mis partidos de basquetbol, me pasaba sus apuntes cuando dormía en clases de Darbus, me llevaba regalos a mi cumpleaños, ella me dio el empleo en Lava Springs y vaya que era un empleo, y yo nunca le agradecí. Sin ella yo no podría haber hecho muchas cosas, la mayoría de las veces la evitaba lo mas posible y solo la buscaba cuando necesitaba pedirle algo. Y siempre me sonreía, a pesar de que sabia que yo estaba con Gabriella, a pesar de que le hubiera quitado su papel protagónico, a pesar de que yo haya llevado a los chicos a trabajar en el campo, ella nunca dejo de sonreírme solo para que me sintiera seguro.

Mire hacia mi lado, ya se había ido. Era algo obvio, yo estaría igual si me hubieran hecho eso.

Nunca sabre que hacer para que me perdonara, que hacer para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí sin esperar nada a cambio, que hacer para devolverle el mejor verano de mi vida, que poder hacer para volver a recuperar a la Sharpay de antes, que hacer para que me amara de nuevo.

Si supiera, si supiera del regalo que venia a darle. Por algo la seguí, si supiera que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y que había cortado con Gaby, quería darle algo que marcara nuestra amistad, algo que nos uniera para siempre, venia a darle mi corazón. Siendo que yo rechacé el suyo una y mil veces. **OH Sharpay, si solo supieras.**


End file.
